Her Intimate Stranger
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: It's a AlvinXBrittany one-shot. It's graphic and those who are too young to read it don't. Please enjoy it, those who can. Please review for me. Tell me what you think.


**_I don't own The Chipmunks or The Chipettes. This story is graphic and for those who can't read it, or don't approve of these type of stories, then don't read it. Other than that, those who choose to willingly, please enjoy and remember to R & R please! _**

**_BrittanySeville18 :)_**

* * *

She just arrived home and was exhausted from a long day at work. She sat her purse on her table by the door and removed her jacket, hanging it in the closet, then removed her heels. She made her way toward the stairs when two hands grabbed her from behind. She was frightened at first, but his musical, sexy voice calmed her. "Shh. Calm down." He turned her to face him and she saw his somewhat familiar eyes. He backed her up and they climbed halfway up the stairs before he stopped them from moving.

He smirked at her, holding her body against the wall, standing on the stairs. Her breath caught and she blushed. He brought his lips close to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and she tilted her head to the side, wanting their lips to meet. He pulled away before they did, looking at her through intense, seductive eyes. She opened her eyes half way. He was teasing her, she could tell.

"Don't tease me," She whispered to her intimate stalker. He only chuckled and brushed his nose over hers.

"Why not? It makes things more interesting." He whispered, dragging his lips to her ear. She let out a breath as he brought his body closer to hers. He bit gently on her earlobe causing her to moan softly. He lifted his head to look into her eyes. He caressed her face with his black leather gloved hand. The only part of his body that wasn't covered were his eyes, nose and mouth, he may as not wear the mask at all, but he thought it would make it even more sexy, seeing as how she didn't know him. Everything was covered in all black. He was dressed like a robber, but he wasn't stealing anything. He was given full permission to have what he came here for.

She pushed against his jacket covered chest. "I suggest, if you don't want me to call the police for having an intruder in my house, that you get what you came here for done." He only smirked again.

"If you want it as bad as I know you do, you won't put your threat into action." He replied smartly. She narrowed her eyes, blushing hotly. She pushed at his chest again, he gripped her upper arms firmly and pushed her against the wall again. Not harming her in the process. "You do want it, don't you?" He asked, a knowing glisten in his eyes. He brought his lips to hers again, purposely teasing her. She whimpered in annoyance and longing, but he pulled away again.

"Oh damn you, you tease!" She snapped in frustration. Her heart was racing, and she wanted him badly. He knew this, that was why he was teasing her so much. He chuckled and guided her upstairs. Once at the top he pushed her against the wall, in the corner of the hallway.

"Teasing? Oh, this isn't teasing. I'm just getting you ready for what's to come. I haven't even began teasing you yet." He whispered as he ran his left hand down her back and wrapped it around her waist. She let out a sigh as he clutched her shirt. He let it go and gently trailed his hand down her hip, and grabbed the bottom of her long work skirt. He lifted it with his hand, holding it against her waist. "You know, your clothes don't do you any justice." He whispered sexily. She bit back a moan.

"Really? I still get a lot of men flirting with me all day long..." She replied in a slightly cocky manner. He growled lowly as he kissed her neck slowly. She eagerly gave him more access, accepting the contact from his lips.

"Well," he whispered, lifting his mouth from her soft, sweet neck. "If they saw you naked, the number of flirts would triple, maybe even more." He said, sliding his hand under her skirt. She clutched his shoulders, arching her back. She let out a shaky breath.

"They wouldn't get that lucky..." She whispered as he caressed her thigh. She let out a moan.

"So, I guess I'm getting very lucky tonight, huh?" He whispered. She sighed as he pulled his hand back, letting her skirt fall back into place.

"You're not taking the luck you're given. I really hate that you're teasing me so damn much." She snapped as he pulled off his gloves and put them into his pocket. He chuckled and held her face in his hands. Her skin was soft and smooth. He brought his lips to hers, almost touching.

"I told you," he began in a whisper, then brushed his lips over hers once. "This isn't teasing..." She held onto his hands and he pressed his lips to hers. She instantly opened her mouth under his and the kiss was deepened as he explored her mouth with his tongue. She tasted like strawberries. He coaxed her tongue to play with his. His mouth tasted like cherries. He pressed his body against hers, but there was too much fabric between their bodies. So, without breaking the kiss, he got to work removing his jacket and shirt. Her hands immediately explored his body. Soft, yet firm was his skin. His abs well toned and his arms muscular and she couldn't help but to touch.

He broke the kiss and locked their eyes together. He brought his hands to the top button on her blouse and slowly unbuttoned it. Her breath caught and she couldn't help but blush under his gaze as he watched the buttons become undone. Once the last button was opened, he slid his hands inside it and slipped it slowly off her body. He then got to work on her skirt, unzipping the zipper in the back and he slid it down her hips and to the floor. She stepped out of it slowly. He got to work unbuttoning his jeans and removed those, kicking them away.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet, still holding her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. They kissed again, their tongues battling. His hands caressing the skin of her back and arms. She moaned into the kiss. She suddenly pulled back, he looked at her confused. She smiled and removed the last thing he wore. His mask. She pulled it off his face and head and threw it aside. She caressed his skin, then ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled and pulled her back into a kiss.

* * *

They had maneuvered from the wall to the floor. He had tangled his hand in her long auburn hair, pulling on it every other moment. He kissed her exposed breasts, they, like her mouth, tasted like strawberries. He guessed it was because her color was pink. She bit back a cry of passion as he entered her. He hadn't gone in all the way, because this was where the teasing came. She bit her bottom lip, looking at him through half-lidded, glossed over eyes. Maybe she should tell him this was her first time. How would it look for her to be giving her virginity to a stranger? He nuzzled her neck, noticing how tight she was.

"How long has it been?" He asked, thinking she hadn't had sex in a while. He met her eyes.

"Umm..." she moaned. She could feel herself blushing under his stare. "I've never..." She watched his eyes widen in shock.

"You're a virgin?" He asked. Damn, there went his whole plan. He let out a breath. She reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Don't stop just because of my inexperience...please?" She whispered. He leaned into her soft caress. He smiled, he should be glad she was giving him her first time. Even though they didn't know each other. He held her hand for a moment, then brought it down by her head. He did the same with her other hand and laced their hands together.

"OK," he whispered and brushed his lips over hers softly. She smiled and kissed back. He pushed into her all the way, feeling her tense up, and tighten her grip on his hands. She did all she could not to cry out in pain, but couldn't stop the few tears that left her eyes. He pulled up from her lips and watched her face to see when she would relax.

She looked at him through shiny eyes, and waited for the pain to diminish slightly. When it did, she nodded at him to continue. He smiled and began a gentle rhythm. She moaned and met each of his thrusts with her own reactions, keeping in tune to his rhythm. Once he got tired of the slow pace, he increased the speed. She tightened her grip on his hands, wrapping her legs around his waist. She cried out, arching her back. He brought his lips to hers and they kissed.

As their love making continued, she felt something building inside her as he managed to go even faster. She cried out against his lips. He could feel her orgasm creeping up and wanted to come along with her. So he had sped up. He soon felt his build up, and moaned against her mouth. Sweat soaked their bodies. She curled her toes and climaxed. He came right along with her. They cried out loudly. He felt his body go limp and fell on top of her gently. Panting and sweaty, they laid there for a moment. He then pulled out of her, still mindful of it having been her first time. She winced despite his caution. He laid next to her and pulled her against his sweaty body. She rested her head against his chest.

"We'll have to move into my room soon. I don't want to lay here all night." She whispered once she regained her breath. He smiled.

"Is that an invitation?" He asked with a chuckle. She smiled, running a finger down his chest.

"Depends. Why don't you tell me your name first?" She asked. He smiled again.

"Alvin. Alvin Seville. And yours?" He asked, playing with her hair, surprised that it wasn't all tangled up.

"Brittany. Brittany Miller." She replied. He liked her name. It fit well with her appearance. He sat up and picked her up bridal style as he stood. "What are you doing?" She asked, clinging to him fearfully.

"Where's your room?" He asked, looking at the few doors down the hall.

"Second door on the right." She answered. He smirked and headed down the hall.

"We'll go into your room. But not to go to sleep. I'm more of a, three rounds guy. You got through round one, baby." He smirked, feeling her blush on his chest. In her room, he kicked the door closed and laid her onto her bed and climbed on top of her. "Get ready for rounds two and three." He said and kissed her.


End file.
